


greenlight

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: (imma credit the fic that inspired this don't worry), Basically tgg told as poetry from a pining nick perspective lol, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nick As Narrator, Nick just really hates daisy, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, Rip Nick, Secrets, edgy poetry, i read the great gatsby in the winter of grade 11, it then just turned into a gatsby poem, mr. krol is shaking, now I'm in grade 12 n writing fic for it, this began as an attempt to use a phrase I saw in another fic in an original poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: nick and jay and daisy, and how their wires got too crossed to detonate the bomb in time.





	greenlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice in Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956117) by [ElwritesFanworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks). 



> I'm like fairly certain the line that inspired this (“I'd have let her take the blame, watch her pretty curls burn when they put her in the chair”) came from the fic Sacrifice in Summer, so imma just give credit where it's due and hope I didn't remember it wrong.

your existence is a paradox, my dear  
doing everything for her and all for you  
she's a dream you move to be near  
afraid of waking up and finding it's not true  
so you string me along in your game  
i'm a stepping stone to a loftier goal  
only a fool would let you step all the same  
but being surrounded by fools does take its toll  
falling for you is like drinking in the day  
the very feeling numbs the danger it makes  
another paradox, what else is there to say?  
you're a genuine diamond among all the fakes

  
and i believed that until the end  
then, angry and shocked and horrified  
i wonder, did you always pretend?  
or did you regret the times you lied?  
and though you kept so many from me  
i'll take you last secret to the grave  
you thought there was no one to see  
the death of someone you could save  
and the one who did it will never learn  
i'd have let her be arrested right there  
and watch her pretty pretty curls burn  
when they put her in the electric chair

  
but as summer wanes into fall  
i travel back home to forget  
wanting to cut ties with all  
these memories and regrets  
this place is hollow for me now  
without you, it's devoid of joy  
for i still love you somehow  
with the devotedness of a schoolboy  
first loves never fade  
and your memory will not  
as i sit in the cool shade  
recording my train of thought  
i'm writing a book for you  
so others can know what i see  
a man no one can compare to  
the great gatsby.


End file.
